


Two Emos, One Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Smut, Voyeurism, bottom!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*credit to my phantastic phan trash friend for coming up with the title*<br/>Basically just moderately kinky phan smut. Dan tops #noragrets<br/>Dan and Phil making out against a wall and...stuff. *does ice bucket challenge with holy water*<br/>Also it starts kind of abruptly, this is basically just porn without plot. Sorry if it's kind of short, I wrote this during math class so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Emos, One Wall

Dan held Phil against the wall, their hands pressed together and their fingers interlaced. His lips crashed against Phil's, making him moan into Dan's mouth. Dan held Phil's wrists together in one hand so he could stroke him over his jeans. He felt Phil's cock harden beneath his hand, and slipped his hand into Phil's boxers to start pumping him slowly. He quickened his pace, and Phil continued to let out moans, muffled by the kiss. Dan ran his thumb over Phil's slit and Phil squirmed around, making Dan press his body up to Phil's, pinning him in place against the wall. Dan started grinding his hips against Phil, causing him to squirm even more. Dan moved his kisses along Phil's jaw and down to his neck, and Phil bit his lip to keep himself from crying out.  
"Fuck me,please," Phil moaned out. "I need you inside of me." Dan just continued attacking Phil's neck, and started to pump his cock again. He took his hand away from Phil's wrists and started running his fingers lightly down Phil's body painfully slowly, making him shiver and gasp quietly.  
"Mine," Dan growled as he traced the contour of Phil's body. The pleasure was becoming to much for Phil, and he knew he was close. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about fucking you. I want that as much as you do," Dan murmured. He felt Phil become undone in his hand and heard a string of moans and a call of his name from Phil's mouth. Dan let out a quiet moan himself, loving the way Phil looked as he came.  
Dan grabbed Phil by his shoulders and tossed him onto the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube. Phil whined quietly, not sure if he could handle being fucked at this point, but it just felt so good. "Take off your clothes. I want you to get get yourself hard for me," Dan ordered, starting to remove his own clothes. Phil stripped and started to stroke himself and moaned loudly, realizing just how sensitive his cock still was from coming. Dan rubbed some lube onto his fingers and admired Phil, biting his lip lightly and watching Phil stroking himself. He took Phil's hands away from his cock, making him whine at the sudden loss of pleasure. Dan flipped Phil over onto his stomach, pushing his legs forward so his hips were pushed into the air. He ran a finger around Phil's rim before pushing it in. Phil let out a small whimper as Dan moved his finger around inside of him, then added another, thrusting and scissoring his fingers. Phil suddenly let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a scream and Dan knew he had found his prostate. He pressed on it lightly a few times, then started thrusting his fingers against it.  
"It feels so good, I want you to fuck me, Dan please fuck me, FUCK," Phil called out between him moans. He could feel that he was close. Shit, was Dan going to make him come again? His question was answered when Dan jabbed his prostate one more time, making him release onto the bed. He lay with his face buried in his arms, his hips trembling. Suddenly he felt Dan's hands on his thighs , spreading his legs apart, and Dan's cock inside of him, hitting his overstimulated prostate. He cried out in surprise at the sudden movement, moaning and screaming as Dan hit his prostate over and over. Dan reached around and started running his thumb over Phil's slit in time with his thrusts. Phil came again almost instantly, too sensitive by then to even hold back his orgasm. Dan, however, wasn't close to coming yet, making Phil take even more. By now Phil was close to passing out from the pleasure. Dan grabbed Phil's hair and pulled, making him moan loudly. Dan came at the sound of Phil moaning for him, fucking him through his orgasm, and making Phil orgasm for the fourth time that night. Dan pulled out of a Phil, letting him collapse onto the bed, still letting out small whimpers. Dan lay next to him, giving him light kisses as they fell asleep.


End file.
